


Annoyance

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beds, Books, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Illusions, M/M, Magic, Neck Kissing, Nipples, Rutting, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Thor decided to barge into his room like a drunken bilgesnipe or, well, a drunk at the very least. And here he thought sober Thor was embarrassing enough at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

Loki squirmed before settling back into his bed with a yawn, only his magic saved the book from hitting the floor. With a bleary glare over the bed's edge he raised his hand then maneuvered the book so that it floated over the small oak table before lowering it gently. That done, he turned on his side, pulled up the emerald blanket and closed his eyes. Of course, it was then that Thor decided to barge into his room like a drunken bilgesnipe or, well, a drunk at the very least. And here he thought sober Thor was embarrassing enough at times.

A shout of, "Loki, are you awake ?" over the crumbling of stone caused by the door's slamming into the wall.

Hidden beneath an illusion of sleep, he rolled his eyes while a soundless scoff left his lips. If he had managed to fall asleep in the first place, yes, he would indeed have for such a clamour. He winced and cringed at the sound of every stumble, fall and excessive curse that bounced off his room's vaulted ceilings. Was there ever a time when Thor was truly civil-tongued ? Well, ones that didn't involve his cock, at least. No, he hadn't thought so.

Thud, thump, groan, "Loki, Lo-oki !" Thor's arm wrapped around his waist, but his lip curled as too wet kisses pressed against his throat.

"I might well just bathe if you want to be that disgusting about it."

"Mm, can I watch ?"

"No, now, go to sleep. What are...that is my leg !"

"So ?"

"So, so ? Stop rutting on it." He groaned in disgust and somehow managed to ignore Thor enough to fall asleep. When he woke up it was to feel something wet then looked down to see the blond head laying on his chest. "Thor...you drooled on my nipple."

Blue eyes blinked sleepily up at him, "Nice nipple."

"I suppose that I have to bathe now, thank you, brother."

"You're welcome."

Yet again he rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He loved his big brother, but sometimes he would rather not have his nipple drooled on.


End file.
